<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Keep a Noble by Raikishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816563">To Keep a Noble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikishi/pseuds/Raikishi'>Raikishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dimitri has no refractory period, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikishi/pseuds/Raikishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“The trick with noble folk…” one of Jeralt’s newer mercenaries leers at Byleth and drags him close with an arm around the shoulders. He drops his voice but not as much as he seems to think, slurring his words as he whispers conspiratorially, “They’re all pretending at virginity. Keep their legs pressed tight, knee to ankle because at the core they’re all filthy harlots aching for cock."</p>
</blockquote>Byleth puts some unsolicited advice to use years after the war
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Keep a Noble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em> “The trick with noble folk…” one of Jeralt’s newer mercenaries leers at Byleth and drags him close with an arm around the shoulders. He drops his voice but not as much as he seems to think, slurring his words as he whispers conspiratorially, “They’re all pretending at virginity. Keep their legs pressed tight, knee to ankle because at the core they’re all filthy harlots aching for cock. Oh, they dither about and wave their hands all – oh </em>sir, <em>I couldn’t possibly, oh </em>m’lord, <em>please be gentle – but get them to spread with a few sweet words and the lot of them’s just a pretty pussy mewling –“</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> He doesn’t really finish the thought, wheezing out the last pieces with a laugh that stinks of salted fish. His cheeks flush red, the color spreading all over his face as he tries to get his breath back.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> “You could – hehe – if you wanna keep – if you wanna kee – pp, heh – y-you could leash the lot of them with cock and –“</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> Someone cuffs him on the back of the head. Hard enough the man sputters and sways, his eyes crossing as he lets out a gusty exhalation.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> “Raving drunk,” another merc mutters as he drags the man away, spitting something under his breath about, “–rotting the kid’s brain –“</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> “Keeps his brains in his cock,” one of the other mercs snorts, watching the whole affair with distant interest. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> “What did he mean?” Byleth asks and the mercenaries flap a hand at him in dismissal.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> “And he’s not got a lot of cock to hold much thought,” Jeralt says and also does not explain anything to Byleth. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> They all laugh, leaving Byleth to puzzle out the information that’s fallen into his lap that night.</em> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Here and now, with his cock in Dimitri’s ass and the king clawing his shoulder to ribbons - Byleth thinks he’s got it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “More,” Dimitri pleads, the words a whisper on Byleth’s shoulders, his voice torn to pieces. He begs again, the words stuttering in a low groan as he squirms closer to Byleth, large hands everywhere, clumsy and fluttering, wanting to grasp but not quite able to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ha – Prof- Byleth,” the breath slithers down Byleth’s back, wrenching up a shudder that rips down his entire body and pushes him that much closer to orgasm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dimitri tracks the motion with his tongue, a low happy sigh rumbling in his throat as he sucks yet another mark into Byleth’s skin. His hands fit around Byleth’s hips, dragging him closer, pulling him deeper. Strong thighs tense around Byleth’s, quivering as Dimitri holds himself open for the taking. Dimitri’s entire body ripples and opens up, inviting and –</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh … Fuck <em>–</em>“ Byleth shudders, the rhythm of his hips stuttering as pleasure slithers up his spine. He grits his teeth against his orgasm – just barely holding it at bay as Dimitri chases his own release blindly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t stop,” Dimitri moans, his voice low and mewling as he presses slack, open-mouthed kisses along the column of Byleth’s throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “D-Dimitri – Mitya –“ a quiver at the nickname. Dimitri looks up at him beneath heavy lashes as he chants for more, the faintest smile turning his mouth, so glorious in his pleasure, for a half-second Byleth’s about to offer him the world when the king clenches down all around him and – </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh <em>fucking</em> –“ dimly, Byleth’s aware that he’s clawed open the pillowcase by Dimitri’s head – the castle maids have already made their peace with the broken furniture and torn sheets, bless them all – but his orgasm burns above all else, bright and insistent. He squeezes his eyes shut, bowing his head to Dimitri’s throat, his control shredded to bits beneath the hands of his king, trying desperately not to whine, “<em>Fuck – </em>Mitya, I’ve gotta cum <em>some </em>time –“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And he thinks he’s damned <em>earned </em>it by now, had already made Dimitri cum at least thrice – once with his mouth and at least twice with his cock. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The king’s throat works in a little grumble, his entire body shuddering as he shakes his head. He turns pleading eyes on Byleth. As if Byleth were an ungenerous lover who’d left him wanting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> With a hiss, Byleth grits his teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tries to hold on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Truly, he does. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But Dimitri is so tight. So soft – so blessedly warm and Byleth’s only a man, no matter what the Church might ask of him and – </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Beloved, please.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And that’s it – </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That’s all Byleth can bear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He shoves Dimitri’s legs up, gripping his thighs so hard there will surely be a bruise tomorrow, folding him in in half as he pounds into Dimitri brutally, intent on his own pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh,” Dimitri whimpers, stroking Byleth’s hair as Byleth works through the tail end of his peak. He doesn’t sound disappointed, only surprised, blue eyes wide as Byleth shivers against his chest. He kisses Byleth, slow and sweet, until Byleth pulls together enough to kiss him back. Dimitri glances down at their still joined bodies and shivers at the sight. He squirms beneath Byleth, some of the dreamy pleasure lifting from his face as he licks his own hand and reaches down to grip himself. The point of his nose pokes at Byleth’s throat. He nuzzles close as he starts to stroke himself, whining a little as he tries to provide through his own pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Byleth frowns at the rough jerk of his arm. He’d never really thought of himself as a prideful man but the simple thought of leaving his king so wanting … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Beloved?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Byleth grunts at him in response as he pulls Dimitri’s hands away, leaning in to lick pre-cum off the fingers just to make Dimitri shudder. The king’s too large for Byleth to really hold down with one hand but –</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Shh, allow me to take care of you,” Byleth tells him and the king goes boneless at once.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Entrusting his entire body to Byleth with only a soft-spoken request. He whimpers in protest when Byleth pulls out of him but is easily soothed with a kiss, submitting to the touch with a happy sigh and parting his lips for Byleth’s tongue. His lashes dim heavily as he watches Byleth take him in hand and his breath quickens at the touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dimitri’s half-hard - unsurprising, given how many time’s he’s cum already – but easily encouraged. A few strokes coupled with a few thorough kisses and he’s erect once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A lesser man would be green with envy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Byleth had known a few men with enviable stamina – but Dimitri’s … Dimitri’s was something truly unholy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Not that he was really complaining. There’s a treat in seeing Dimitri like this. Twice fucked and humming for more, his thighs and belly stained with filth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Byleth releases Dimitri’s cock to push through the mess of slick and sweat on his hips, rubbing the splatter of seed into his skin. They’d paused to clean up a bit the second time but he feels no real compulsion to do so again. Not with Dimitri nipping at his mouth and grabbing at his shoulders, pleading as if he were half-starved for affection. Looking nothing at all like a benevolent king meant for a royal throne. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em> “Royalty and nobility –</em> ha! <em>All it takes to strip away birthright is a hard cock and a good fuck –” the merc shouts as he's dragged halfway to bed.<br/>
</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Byleth shoos the old memory away as he takes Dimitri’s mouth again, shoving him into the pillows and stealing the breath from his lungs, only pulling back when Dimitri is half-dazed and flushed, powerful thighs parted wide, too thoroughly debauched to understand anything of shame. Byleth pinches a bruise he’d left on Dimitri’s thigh and the king moans for it, his cheeks flushing red and his mouth working silently around a plead. He plants his heels into the bed when Byleth soothes the pinch with a kiss, shivering all over as Byleth sets his mouth to the delicate skin and sucks a line of bruises up the inside of his thighs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The king squirms against him, the heel of his foot digging urgently against Byleth’s shoulders. The hard muscles of his stomach tense as Byleth kisses upwards, twitching with anticipation. His cock lifts up and away from his belly, trailing a line of pre-cum that breaks in the air. Dimitri’s breath hitches in eagerness and he bends a knee, lifting his hips to reveal a filthy streak of cum and slick staining the sheets beneath him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “The poor maids,” Byleth sighs and, just as Dimitri opens his mouth to offer an apology, gathers up some of the mess to shove back into the king.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He’s loose enough Byleth gets two in him without a problem but he bucks at the breech and quivers as if it were his first time. Whatever words he’d thought to offer crumble into a heavy groan and he squeezes down all around Byleth’s fingers. His eyes flutter shut and he rocks his hips back, mouth falling slack as Byleth fucks him, moaning louder and louder in encouragement until Byleth’s maintaining a pace that’s going to make his hand and arm utterly useless at sword practice tomorrow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Byleth can only imagine the verbal lashing Felix will be treating him to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that he can really bring himself to care. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Not with Dimitri sprawled out before him as he is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dimitri’s hands flex, opening and closing in Byleth’s grip, searching for purchase and then clutch frantically to one another as Byleth curls his fingers towards the base of Dimitri’s cock from the inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ngh …” Dimitri sobs as his entire body curls up, tears glimmering on fine lashes as Byleth adjusts his motions to brush against the little knot of pleasure once more, rubbing slow and purposeful over it again and again until Dimitri all but melts into the sheets. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A pink flush spills over Dimitri’s chest and face as he’s fucked slowly, painting him so beautifully Byleth is compelled to chase the lovely rose with his lips. He hikes one of Dimitri’s legs onto his shoulder as he leans in, pressing the knee into Dimitri’s chest as he tracks the flush with his mouth, amused when Dimitri sighs rapturously at the change. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This position seemed to be something he liked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Perhaps it was the vulnerability. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Or the closeness it allowed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Or perhaps –</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Byleth slots another finger in him, quickening his pace, angling the strokes just right and the king howls for it, pupils blown dark as he shudders and trembles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Oh</em> – oh! Beloved – !” Dimitri gasps, speech devolving readily into nothing more than heavy breaths and gasping pleads. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Byleth releases his hands but the king does not seem to notice, still clinging to himself desperately, his gaze fixed on Byleth’s mouth as tears prick the corners of his eyes. Dimitri butts his head gently against Byleth’s jaw, nearly drooling as he mouths at Byleth’s throat. Any time he tries to find purchase, Byleth twists his fingers, bearing down roughly on the pleasure spot deep inside and at once Dimitri’s jaw loosens, his teeth only grazing the skin of Byleth’s shoulders as he dissolves into moans and shivers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dimitri’s cock grinds against Byleth’s and it sparks a heat in Byleth’s stomach, just on the side of overwhelming. Having caught a second point of pleasure, Dimitri tries to rut again, his mouth falling open in wordless groans as his cock slides against Byleth’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mitya.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dimitri whines at the light reprimand that’s made of his name, stilling his hips just long enough for Byleth to hike his leg hider, allowing Byleth to adjust them both so that the underside of Dimitri’s cock slides against Byleth’s stomach instead of his cock. Seizing on the new angle, Dimitri ruts into the space allowed him with a happy moan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The tip of his cock leaks near continuously – nearly as slick as his ass – and it dribbles over Byleth’s stomach until there is an easy space for Dimitri to fuck against. Byleth works his fingers a little deeper into Dimitri, humming encouragingly as Dimitri works his hips faster. Greedier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Please,” Dimitri groans, long and low, as Byleth massages a thumb just beneath his balls. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dimitri’s back arches. One leg twines around Byleth’s thigh and the other tenses against Byleth’s shoulder. He bucks when Byleth takes him in hand again, gasping out a series of “Yes” and “Please” and “Beloved” that spill off his lips like the sweetest choir. Byleth’s cock gives a valiant twitch but he’s only a man and he’d cum twice already in the space of an hour.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That’s fine. He has hands. And a mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dimitri grabs for him when he pushes away, grasping at Byleth’s shoulder with frantic desperation. As if Byleth might just leave him like this, strung out and on the very edge. Byleth gets a glimpse of the look in Dimitri’s eyes and well – perhaps that thought might be a little appealing … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Next time maybe. He can string him up and test the exact limits of Dimitri’s stamina. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Shh, relax,” Byleth says, here and now, catching one hand to kiss the knuckles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He places it firmly back against the mattress and slinks down the length of Dimitri’s body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Understanding dawns on Dimitri’s face and he lays back, watching with rapt attention as Byleth kisses just above the dusting of golden hairs above his cock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ah–!” Dimitri gasps, his hips jerking forward the moment Byleth licks at the crown of his cock, smearing slick over Byleth’s jaw. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mitya, you’re too large to fuck my throat,” Byleth hums, kissing along the shaft, down towards Dimitri’s balls. He rolls one in his mouth when Dimitri whines out an apology, humming a little before adding, “Keep your hips still for me. Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He bears down roughly on Dimitri’s prostate when he obeys, delighting in desperate way Dimitri held himself firmly against the sheets. The king watches with wide eyes as Byleth took him down, practically drooling as he watches Byleth suck him. There is something deeply intoxicating about the desperation with which Dimitri craved. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Some of the old mercs had chased ale as a vice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Some coin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Some cock. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Byleth thinks he understands the latter well as he hollows out his cheeks and sucks. The noise Dimitri makes burns him through, filling him with the same heady strength his Crest did. He finds a pace that makes Dimitri babble, lavishing attention on the crown as he fucks Dimitri with his fingers, making certain to bear against Dimitri’s prostate with each hard suck until the king is weeping and incoherent and gasping half-formed words that mean nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A line of tears tracks down the corner of Dimitri’s seeing eye and a bead of sweat tracks a similar path from his brow down along the sharp cut of his jaw. Exertion mists him in a fine sheen of perspiration. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When he sees Byleth looking, Dimitri shuts his eyes tight and hides his face against the cut of his bicep. In Byleth’s mouth, the taste of him grows thicker and when Byleth sucks him deeper, he shouts and tears at the sheets, uttering a string of senseless syllables. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He cums for a fourth time that night, sobbing a garbled mess of Byleth’s name, his cock twitching on Byleth’s tongue and spilling down his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh. <em>Oh</em>, I can’t – “ Dimitri gasps when Byleth does not let up on the little knot of pleasure inside him. He paws weakly at Byleth’s shoulders as if intent on pushing away but his other motions betray him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His hips twitch away and then immediately back. He crosses his heels around Byleth’s back, caging him in, and flutters his lashes as if begging him closer. His hand, tugging at Byleth’s wrist, is weak and unlike a man capable of snapping a lance in two with his fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Unable to bear anymore but wanting it nonetheless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Byleth lets Dimitri out of his mouth, cracking his jaw and hiding a grimace at the soreness. His shoulders ache and it’s not until he sits up that he realizes Dimitri had been digging one heel right into his shoulder blades and the other into the side of his ribs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Beloved,” when Dimitri speaks again his voice is rough, low and rumbling, from deep within his chest. He paws at Byleth’s arm, tracing his forearm tentatively, a little question in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“The trick with noble folk…”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “One more, Mitya?” Byleth asks, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> With a little coquettish flutter of his lashes and a sweet smile, Dimitri nods eagerly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes, please, if you would –“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And well –</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dimitri moans as Byleth shoves him down, biting his lip as Byleth seizes his ankle and spreads him like a little harlot. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">– </span> <span class="s1">Byleth had a noble to keep after all. </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am weak for hungry Dimitri ヽ(´ー｀)┌</p><p>as always comments and kudos are appreciated - thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>